noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wings of the Wind
Welcome Hi Wings of the Wind, welcome to Noblesse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wings of the Wind page. Before you continue to contribute I encourage you to take a look at the Rules If you do not know where to start there are a lot of pages that needs editing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bharatram1 (Talk) 04:42, January 10, 2011 RE: Hi there Hi, Thanks for you effort on making the new wiki logo. Here are my issues, it is too small, I need to be at least 600 by 600. And then sized down to 300 by 300. Also make the logo go with the color theme of the website. A dark logo is a bad idea ,Try something with purple in it. And are you okay with doing the Background for the wiki ? Also could you sign your post with four tildas(~) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Welcome Message Hey I did not like you image on the Main page of the wiki so I am going to take it down in favor for the old one, But since i did not want your effort to go in vain, I have used your image in our welcome message. Now every time a new user join's this wiki they will get a welcome message from the admins with your Image on it So thanks and keep up the good work Welcome Message [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Links I was going over some of your edits, and the when you do links within the Noblesse wiki you can just add a link by using and type the name of the page in between. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Synopsis ? Hey, Do you want to help with the Chapter Synopsis Project ? Basically I need people who can help writing synopsis's for each chapter. So basically what I want you to do is Make a page for each Chapter and Write something on it. A short summary of maybe 4 or 5 lines and save the page. I will start as soon as I feel better. I seem to have run down with the flu.. Give me a day or two.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I have started the project, You can look for it at Noblesse Chpaters Just add a page with the Name Noblesse Chapters: Chapter (Chapter Number). I have done Chapter 1. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good Job Hey you are doing a real good job on those Chapters, I have been a little sick the last week and I could not come back online. I feel a little guilty about leaving all the work on your head, I will start helping you out with the chapter synopsis this week. Also could you find other people who might be interested to work with this wiki. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Slide Show Hey Did you get a chance to see the front page slide shows ? If you did, I would like an opinion on them also if you want to change the images, just tell me or submit images to my talk page and I will change them accordingly. Also thank you so much for all the work you have been doing with the Chapter Project. I am sorry I could not help you with it as much as I thought. I am working on changing the front page to look more interactive. Something like this This goes without saying but if you need any help you can contact me [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello!~ I was looking for feedback/ suggestions for the re-vamp of the front page; I was wondering what you think, what should be changed, and what should be added especially! Thanks for your help on the chapter synopsis part.. i'll get around to 'em once i stop beign lazy (:P) I also made a facebook page for the wikia, if you are on FB (check it out... and like it ahah). Thanks so much! Talk to you soon! ~Shishkabunny ;; 손바닥으로 하늘을 가리려한다 21:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter Policy.. Hey, I wanted to just update you on the new Chapter Policy. * The name of the Page should be Chapter not Noblesse Chapter: Chapter * Use This Template for chapter information. if you have any suggestions that you want to add, leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chapter Sure, move ahead on to the later chapters, I think people will look for those rather than the earlier Chapters. I will try to find someone who can take care of stuff. I am a little busy with exams and so would you mind doing the Latest Chapter ? I will ask Shiskha if she can help out [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ~Hiya, I love this, if you could I would like you to a site I have been working on.http://raziel2noblesse.webs.com/ http://raziel2noblesse.webs.com/ I could add a link from the site to here, if you could help me get more people I would love that!!!! I just really like noblesse!!! :) thanks please check it out :D Junikp3 00:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey If you have time will you help out at a new wiki I have created ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollback user ?? Seems as you have been working a lot for the past few weeks I thought I will give you Rollback user rights, If you want to become one tell me and I will make you one [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) alright, it is done, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I just finished reading it, was a pretty good chapter, All the info you need about rollback rights are here Do you want to be an Admin ? Hey Shiska has Vanished again and I have been busy with school and other stuff. I come on and check stuff every day but I need someone else as backup if I mysteriously vanish for a few days. So I have decided to give you Admin Rights. Again before I Give them to you I need to make sure you are okay with it ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, it is now official, you are now an admin of this wiki. As always if you need any help you can contact me. Also now that you are an admin I would suggest that you subscribe to our recent changes feed. It gives you an up to date information about all the changes that is happening around the wiki. here is the link.. feed://noblesse.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&feed=atom . Just paste it to one of your readers.. I would suggest Rss Reader for Windows and Shrook for mac. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How is your life as an admin ?? The question says it all, but what I really wanted to ask you is what are your thoughts on a Discussion forum page on this wikia.. SOme place where we can get to discuss about... well pretty much everything... Thoughts ??[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I saw the bump you ran into, Shiskabunny when designing the front page made it that the chapter preview image width must be 279px Yeah, I have no idea how to publicize this Wikia, Really the active contributers maybe only 3 or 2 users but maybe the forums idea might work. Lets see how this is going to go [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ummmm....I was on Mangafox as more of a spammer than a person who engages in conversations.. I am a member at Bleachforums.com, an admin at Kaminomi.wikia.com[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Karias pic Where's the Karias pic from? Which chapter/page? I must've missed it. It's perfect for enlarging. I think I could do a pretty decent job with that pic. Overlord Valbatoze 12:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) New Logo & Background image ? Hey i am sorry I did not ask your opinion on the new background image & logo. So what do you think, if you do not like anything we can always change it [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Pitch an idea to Overlord he is a pretty decent Graphic Artist.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Background Hi. First things first. Bharatram1 will change something according to your suggestions. That is if I understood you correctly. What I had trouble with was the semi-transparent background. Because if you really are referring to the background png all that would do is it would make the background lighter for 98% of the visitors, even worse: It would color the background for people who use colored window-backgrounds. There's nothing but a white page behind the background, thus I concluded that you meant the body of the wikia. (The big grey area in the middle.) And that can be arranged. That is with the complete background pic I provided. As for the sliding background, it's a no go with this background image. (Unfortunately.) Bharatram1 tried this and on longer articles the whole bottom page will have a white background, which is kinda annoying. There's another sliding option too. The background 'moves' with your scrolling. But it looks stupid, and the fixed bg has the same effect without the 'moving' special effect that hurts your eyes. xD Overlord Valbatoze 13:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Image Clean up Hey, when you post a chapter image please clean up the dialogue boxes, that would be really helpful. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. That was me actually. I chose the pics for 180-183, based on the highlight of the chapter with the tendency to pick the high quality panels (fi. close-ups or really good art). It was my opinion that it would look better than some makeshift patches of several panels, or just one sole panel (unless that panel took a whole page with exceptional art - like Seira). It gives a stronger impression. Furthermore the chapter summary is already one big spoiler, so there is virtually no need to remove text. That's what I thought anyway.. Usually you would use a chapter front cover (that's what most wikis do), but Noblesse doesn't have that so I chose highlights, the most existing and convincing pages instead. You can change it though, I'm not involved in the chapter summaries (aside from fixing typos here and there) so don't mind me. Overlord Valbatoze 21:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The problem with the text is that we did not write it into the artwork, it is like a watermark of the translator. It is a common practice to clean up the text no matter what Wikia you work on. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I got their permission to use them. =) http://egscans.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=1929 Overlord Valbatoze 11:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wikia Labs Sure do you want me to activate it for you ??` [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fine by me I actually like it.. Also could you please make sure you send any updates you need for the new editor ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:100th Page Lets do a Major revamp of the stuff on the home page.. Now is also the time to put out user spotlights etc.. You know the most. I will also make some Amboxes( A kind of customizable Badge template.. look at my page in the kaminomi wiki) for the users. The current badges can also be edited.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:hi I noticed the chat widget on every page. Sorry I just have not been able to be online or a while. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes! 99 pages; 1 more to go!! Im excited as well. I was planning on making a banner on the front page (to add to the little slideshow thing) But i would love to do somehing exciting (and hopefully engaging for visitors) do you have anythign in mind?? Re: I dont know is it a good idea to get a Personality quiz thing going.. We need to make that ourselves and that could be a pain in the ass.. BTW Shiskabunny was the one who left you the message. Unfortunatly she still forgets to sign her posts [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i am working on adding everything and reducing the amount of code in the Main page.. I want to create a template for each object in the Main page so that there is very little code to mess with on the Main page.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Main Page ?? How does the Main Page look ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) i was planning to remove rael for her...[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Page & Other Stuff.. Hey How have you been ? First order of Busniess Can you give me a way to access you so that I can add you to the Admin list on the Facebook page for our wiki. Second order of Busniess is I am planning to retire in another 5 to 6 months, by the end of 2011. I have not been active around here for a while and life has finally caught up to me. I know you are more than capable and also love the series and this wiki so much that I know you will be a very good leader. You will be able to still get in touch with me regarding anything you need to be done around the wiki. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well.. I did say it is still the end of 2011.. I might be able to get a little bit ahead of life to enjoy this, also I will still be around for the next four months. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Portal for Us Admins to look over our wiki Here is the that the good people of wikia have made to make our lives easier. Great job with the chapter pages I am going to apply Noblesse to come up for the wikia spotlight. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really important.. but When using the chapter template you no longer need to add 300px |image=Noblesse_56_Page_6.png'|300px' I fixed the template some time ago and it will always show pics in 300 width. Overlord Valbatoze 10:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Retiring Hey I need some time for myself and I do not think I can dedicate any more time for Noblesse for the moment. So I am retiring from my Position as adminstrator and Bureaucrat. I am appointing you as the New Bureaucrat for this Wiki. You can now be able to promote anyone you want to be an admistrator on this wiki. You can still contact me on my talk page and I will be happy to respond [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 09:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) MainPage Hey, How have you been ? Okay now No one has been updating the Image collage for the Main page Chapter Image slider, And i think Overlord has been kidnapped by the Orgnization for his photoshop and graphic design skills, And until we can get a new Graphic Designer or Send Rai or M-21 pull his ass back to our wiki someone needs to do that, and I know it is too much to ask of you to do so Can you edit the Main Page Slider template with just one image from the Chapter, it is cool if you use the same picture for the Chapter infobox. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 20:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC)(I am going to miss signing my talk pages as soon as the Message wall comes live!!!) This is cooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000llllll Im XD Hey, this looks coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000llllllllll, man, this was what you've been working on all the time. Sweeeeeeet. I just wanted to stop by and say hi cause its been a real long time since ive seen you. Great job you've been doing i see. Anyway all the best on this wiki and hoping to see you soon back there . Inowannabe 12:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Seems i can help you Looks like you need a new editor to fix those silly mistakes. I can help in that but, as i really don't know the story line don't expect it to be too good though. Inowannabe 15:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Trying my hand at the slider I added a new collage on the slider for ep-204. Though my skills at collages and image editing is nowhere close to Overlord Valbatoze, i wanted to know if it was good enough. If it is i can make more for the other episodes too. Inowannabe 16:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Need the nod I've read through quite a lot of articles here, and basically this is what i feel The style of writing is very informative, but it gives the feeling of being very stiff. But before i made changes i wanted the permission of you admins, to change the style of writing to a more informal way so that it is easier to read. Here is an example Inowannabe 17:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Example These are few of the styles i can do for the slider Ex for slide 5.png Ex for slide 4.png Ex for slide 3.png Ex for slide 2.png Ex for slide 1.png Slider Chapter 204.png tell me which one is better. Inowannabe 04:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: MMmmm so someone here seems very possessive over Rai(*♪love is in the air♪*).You shouldn't let let your better Judgement be clouded by love .Btw i changed my profile also.(*hehehehehehe*) : And oh the important thing,here are the examples you asked, select the one you like. The water mark is there to stay until i get a better software so please put up with it for now. (*feelin totally pissed -- wanna whack the watermark creator in the face*) slide chapter 204.png slide chapter 204(2).png slide chapter 204(3).png Inowannabe 18:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best Kay no prob about the pics and as you can clearly see I don't no crap about photoshop i've maganged to get a few new soft-wares hopefully(* ۩ praying to god *) they are better than the previous one. Cause the sad thing with the software im using now is that i can't make my own arrangement and it leaves a water mark←(*the really irrating thing*). And the book of Bantorra wiki is not a problem, the real problem is my exams (*the "ragnarok" [→∂']'a stake through me chest*) which are gonna happen this week (*Wwwaaaaaaahhhhhh*) Inowannabe 05:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hopeless power outages These hopeless power outages a totally irritating 3 times in 15min (*got me very pissed*) so i didn't bother to return to the comp.(that's were the missing sign went as I never forget to sign). Finally got a better software but this also has a catch ,I can't border(so changed the back ground; i can change it if you don't like it) the pics but atleast there is no watermark. The power outage really put me off{lost half a page of edit in ws} (*confused between crying and screaming and wishing to be dead*) so i couldn't upload it earlier if you like it ill do the same for the other ep Thanks for showing up at WS also. ---Inowannabe 15:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) i get it see my msg in the WS talk page Forgot to sign there. Inowannabe (Talk) 10:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaahhh type something don't leave me in the dark,(*i'm Nyctophobic*) Inowannabe (Talk) 11:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Slider I don't know how to, but i can change the background colour. But if you can give me a transparent image, i can try. Inowannabe (Talk) 17:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : For now i've put up the same old style for the slider.Here are some new backgrounds.Tell me which one ya like. Se7.jpg Se6.jpg Se5.jpg Se4.jpg Se3.jpg Se2.jpg Se1.jpg : I can make more if you want, but since you asked for a lighter shade i've put up only these. If you have any color in particular tell me or give the hex code. I've also added a few dark ones which i think could be good. : Inowannabe (Talk) 14:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hey how about we create a poll like the on winter sonata home page . I you're cool with it i'll add it on the main page. Inowannabe (Talk) 23:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OOOPS My bad Err .... . . . Mmm . . ... ... I Sorry about that, i thought that it was the first time he blushed. Its not there on his page and i don't think that i've seen him blush before. but what chapter did he blush in before this???? Inowannabe (Talk) 15:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Phew. . . finally back Hi there sorry for the long break, had to stop due to unavoidable reasons *in cool mafia booss style*. I finally did update the slider ← *feeling like Tensing Norgay* And no i don't watch Beelzebub, just an episode here and there not seriously, Had exams since it started so missed the start and to add to that my net speed started to choke i can't even download an episode withing having to wait for a couple of hours *BLARRGGHHH my head will burst in frustration* , and sorry about the blog i did it in a sudden burst of emotion *grinns* Inowannabe (Talk) 17:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The REPLY ← *insane awesomeness emanating from it* No *again* i don't know anything about Korean, the closest thing to Korean that i've come is , . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GOOGLE TRANSLATE, *sniff* thats all. I wish i knew more languages. NO wait i don't want to learn more languages, i'm scared i'll screw up more spellings else where Inowannabe (Talk) 15:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello !! I'm already quite crazy for editing this Wiki.. n I gotta praise all you guys, Its one of the best maintained wiki. Well, I'll do my best. Hope to see u soon.. Bawasingh 08:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC)